Beautiful Jo
by oldskoolgirl92
Summary: It's time for junior prom at Green Grove High. Jo wants to ask Danny to be her date because of her huge crush on him but is scared he might reject her. Tyler wants Jo to be his date so that he can simply take advantage of her and take what he really wants from her. After Jo goes through a traumatizing event at prom she is shut off to everyone. Danny wants her to open up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 1

"You've been avoiding me lately"

I didn't turn around at the sound of the familiar voice behind me

"Jo…"

"Huh?"

Daniel Vikrum Desai otherwise known as Danny chuckled lightly as he turned me around to face him.

"I said you've been avoiding me"

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have"

I nervously bit my lower lip and I was certain my cheeks were pink by now

"My dad told me to stop seeing you"

Danny frowned a little "Since when do you listen to your dad?"

I sighed seeing that he did have a point

"I have tons of homework and SAT prep and—"

"You mean a list of excuses and distractions from seeing me"

I began to walk away but Danny grabbed a hold of my wrist

"Johannah Marie Masterson we've known each other our whole lives don't you think I know when

you're lying"

"Don't call me that I hate my full name"

"I don't see why not I think it's beautiful"

My stomach felt like it was doing flips damn Danny was so charming

"Are you mad at me Jo?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"I-"

"Aww that's cute the mole girl asking the socio to prom" Sarita snickered walking past with her posse "too bad neither one of you are welcome"

The girls laughed "Sarita look she's blushing"

"What do you expect the only guy she talks to is Rico she's probably still a virgin too"

I wanted to disappear right then and there from embrasement

"…Jo?"

"I have to go"

I quickly walked away before Danny could say anything more


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 2

"You ready for SAT prep?"

"Huh?"

"The prep test for the hardcore test to get into college" Rico said sarcastically

"Oh yeah I'm sorry Rico my mind is all over the place right now"

Although it was a Friday evening I was in the booth with Rico at Johnny Cakes getting ready for tomorrow's exam

"You tried again today?"

"Sort of not really I'm not doing it anymore"

"Why not was it Sarita?"

I didn't say anything more and tried sipping my soda; so far Rico was the only one who knew I had a crush on Danny but now I think Sarita knows too.

"She kind of spoiled it for me" I said, "I'm sure he knows now"

"I'm pretty sure he won't be upset with you"

"I'm scared of rejection though"

"Isn't everybody scared of rejection?" Rico said giving me a warm smile

"Yeah you're right"

"Speaking of…"

I turned to see Danny walk into the diner. He caught my gaze and made his way over to our booth

"Got room for one more?"

"Actually I was just leaving" Rico said and I wanted to punch him as he gathered his things to leave

"Guess it's just you and me Masterson" Danny said smiling as Rico left me alone with him to fend for myself

"Yeah" I said biting my lower lip

"Man I'm hungry practice always makes me hungry"

"I've noticed" I replied looking at his plate of endless fries and a huge meaty cheeseburger

"So you going to junior prom?" Danny asked getting straight to the point

"It's January"

"Yeah but it will be May before you know it" Danny said "plus don't you have to look for a dress?"

"If I'm going yes?"

"I don't know Jo you tell me are you going?"

I didn't say anything

"I heard what Sarita said"

"I didn't"

"I think you did" Danny said "were you trying to ask me to junior prom Jo?"

"No" I answered a little too quickly

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't have time for a typical high school social gathering where I'm stuck in a rented out hotel room with a bunch people I don't like" I said "I'm trying to get a scholarship to School of Visual Arts"

"You can't take one night off from that?" Danny asked "do you want me to take you to prom?"

"No"

"Why not?" Danny asked, "I'm a little confused Jo you're sending me mixed signals like you're not sure"

"I just can't okay" I said finally "I have to go I have to get up early for SAT prep in the morning"

As I left I heard him call after me "I hope you know I'm not dropping the subject Jo"

God I wish he would drop the subject though but Danny was no better than a dog with a bone and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 3

"What do you think it's a nice color huh?" my friend Lacey Porter asked showing me the dress in a

catalog she was planning on ordering for prom "do you think Archie will like it?"

"Yeah I always thought you looked great in green it really is your color" I said gathering some

brushes from my locker for art class

"Archie, Sarita, Phoebe, Scott and I are all renting a limo if you want to join in" Lacey went on to say

"That's nice" I replied "but no thanks you know Sarita doesn't like me"

Lacey frowned a little "Jo are you even going? You never said what color you were wearing"

"I don't think I'm going Lace" I said honestly "it's just prom what's the big deal?"

"It's a milestone that's the big deal you don't want to ever regret not going" Lacey insisted "so what's

the real problem? You can't find a date?"

I blushed "Well I do want to ask somebody but he might say no"

"Who might say no?"

"…Danny" I whispered

"Oh Jo don't think that way I'm pretty sure he'd love to take you to prom" Lacey said understanding

"It's fine," I said starting to walk away but accidently bumped into someone

"My fault Jo didn't see you there" the voice replied "hey Lacey"

"Hey Tyler" Lacey greeted peeking at the posters Tyler Lewis had "are those posters for prom?"

"Sure are the date is officially May the twenty-second" Tyler said

Lacey squealed "Oh my god Jo isn't that your birthday? You have to go now"

"Jo you weren't going to go to prom?" Tyler asked raising his eyebrows at me

"No—"

"Only because she doesn't have a date yet" Lacey spoke up "but since prom falls on her birthday she

is definitely going"

"That is something special" Tyler agreed

The bell rung and Lacey left me with Tyler promising to see me at lunch.

"I got to get to class" I said "I'll see you around Tyler"

"Jo you really don't have a date yet?" Tyler asked stopping me

"No I was going to ask Danny but-"

"You mean the socio?" Tyler asked disgusted "the kid who killed his aunt and for all we know could

have killed Regina too"

"Danny is a good person" I said, "he just made a mistake and who knows who killed Regina"

"Sounds to me like you have a thing for Desai" Tyler said leaning against the lockers and I blushed

"Look Jo you don't need a guy like Desai he's dangerous and seems to have a thing for taking the

lives of pretty young girls like yourself" he went on to say

"Danny wouldn't-"

"Even if he wanted to take you to prom it's almost February now don't you think he would have

asked by now?"

"He kind of did but not really"

"How about I ask you for real then?" Tyler said "Jo may I take you to prom?"

"I don't know…" I hesitated "I really have to get to class"

Tyler chuckled "I'll let you go for now but I want an answer soon okay?"

"Um okay"

"How was your day sweetie you hardly touched dinner?" Mom asked

"Okay"

"Just okay?" Dad chuckled "isn't somebody trying to win that big School of Visual Arts scholarship?"

"Yeah my portfolio is coming along fine Dad," I said.

"What else needs to be added?" Mom asked

It was times like this I wish I wasn't an only child so my parents wouldn't ask me so many things

and be interested in my social life or lack there of. My mother Tess was diagnosed with

unexplainable infertility so I was pretty much an answer to their prayers and a miracle baby. Mom

was thrilled to learn that as her daughter I too was also interested in Fine Arts and has been

encouraging me to go on to SVA just like she had.

"The only thing missing is an my own interpretation of a self portrait" I said "I hate that why can't

I just do a regular self portrait in acrylics or oils and call it a day?"

"Jo they want to see how you personally view things what your world is like and they also want

to know if you're a thinker," Mom insisted.

"I guess so," I said now twirling my spaghetti around on my plate when the news bulletin about

my school came up on TV

"Green Grove annual junior prom in May is now in the works but the town council is concerned

about a certain student attending the traditional event" the news lady on the screen said "Daniel

Desai known as Danny had been let out of juvenile detention for about a year for murdering his

Aunt and has been strongly suspected of being involved with the murder of Regina Crane"

"Some town council board members who are parents themselves are concerned for their

children's safety at the prom. Gloria Crane mother of deceased Regina Crane has this to say"

"For the sake of these students so their parents won't have to loose them like I lost my own

daughter who would have been going to this prom; I think it's irresponsible and completely out

of the question to allow Danny Desai to attend prom" Gloria said "he does not need to be in such

close proximity of these students endangering their lives and if his mother has a problem with it

she can fight all she wants but it's not happening"

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about sending extra chaperones now do we?" Dad said

"Dad can they really stop Danny from going to prom?" I asked

"If they can get enough folks to sign the petition than yes" Dad said quite frankly "I'm going to

have to agree with Gloria on that one"

"I don't think it's fair though" I said

"A parent seeing her child's potential murderer getting privileges that he doesn't deserve isn't

fair Jo" Dad explained

"Dad the keyword is potential" I said, "that doesn't mean Danny killed her"

"Jo is something bothering you?" Mom asked, "does it have to do with prom or Danny?"

"Both" I said "Tyler Lewis from film club asked if he could take me to prom"

"Jo that's wonderful!" Mom beamed "we have to start looking for a dress right away!"

"But I wanted to ask Danny" I confessed

Dad frowned a little bit "Why do you want to ask Danny when this other young man has asked?"

"Because I l-" I bit my tongue "I just thought he'd be a fun date"

"Johannah Marie I thought I forbade you to speak to Danny there's no way in hell he's going to

prom with you" Dad said firmly

"Kyle calm down" Mom said gently "Jo what's wrong with going with Tyler?"

"Nothing" I said "Tyler's a nice guy and all but I'd rather go with Danny"

"I don't think so young lady" Dad said "and besides there's no way Danny's going to be able to

even attend now that the whole town wants his head on a stick"

"Dad—"

"My word is final" Dad said getting up from the table "I have to go over to the station don't stay

up I'll be home late"

"Have a good night baby" Mom said kissing Dad as he made his way out the door

"Mom…."

"Jo you heard what your father said" Mom insisted "I know Tyler's mom and he seems like a

nice young man maybe you should consider accepting his offer to take you to prom"

"I'll think about it" I finally said "I'll do the dishes"

Mom kissed me goodnight and made her way upstairs leaving me to my contemplated

situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 4

"What do you think that line is for?" Rico asked as we made our way to lunch. Outside the cafeteria

a long line of juniors formed waiting to jot down their signatures

"I don't know," I said

"Just a long list of signatures to keep me from attending prom no biggie" a familiar sarcastic voice said behind us. I knew Danny was hurt and he could sometimes be sarcastic when his feelings were hurt.

"I thought only the parents were doing a petition" Rico pointed out

"That's just the second one" Danny said, "the first and important one is from the parents; maybe I should help out and put my own name down a couple of times"

"Danny don't say that" I said, "you deserve to go just as much as everybody else"

"It's fine Jo" Danny said simply "if they don't want me there I won't go I just feel bad for you though"

"Why?"

"I would have gone with you"

"Huh?"

Danny chuckled a little and Rico smirked "Jo c'mon I can read you like a book I know you wanted to ask me you just kept pushing me away"

_Oh my god do you know that I'm actually crushing on you too right now?_ I thought to myself. At seventeen years old now Danny was looking more handsome by the day and he resembled his father so much it was like he had come back from the dead.

"I think you should still definitely go" Danny went on to say "why don't you and Rico go together?"

"I'm actually going out of town that weekend it's my cousin's wedding" Rico said

"Oh very convenient Rico" Danny joked

"I know that's exactly what I was telling my cousin over the phone" Rico replied.

"Well I guess if you don't have a date you can always tag along with Lacey and her friends; save for Sarita of course" Danny said

"Don't worry Desai Jo has a date" a voice behind us said as Tyler and the rest of the film club came into the cafeteria

"Really?" Danny said rather coldly

"I'm taking her" Tyler said "I'm pretty sure her parents feel a hell of a lot more comfortable with her going with me than you"

"And why is that?"

"Oh gee I don't know maybe because I'll actually bring her home alive at the end of the night"

That definitely got everyone's attention and they all turned around to see Danny and Tyler go at it

"Why do you want to take Jo anyway you barely know her"

"I know she shouldn't have to settle for a sociopath like you"

"If you're implying that I would ever harm Jo that's where you're wrong"

"You tell me you seem to have a thing for strangling women to death" Tyler chuckled and that did it.

Danny punched Tyler and the two of them started fighting and the other students started jeering them on. There was a lot of pushing, punching, slapping and kicking. I heard Danny groan out in pain when Tyler jammed his foot on his hand.

"Danny!" I cried after him trying to pull Tyler away from him "Tyler stop! that's enough leave him alone!"

"I'm teaching that sociopath to stay in his place!"

"By trying to break his hand?" I asked disgusted that my parents wanted me to go to prom with him

"Oh c'mon Jo he's not hurt that bad"

I helped Danny up to his feet as he cradled his injured hand the whole cafeteria grew silent.

"Let's go see the nurse," I said gently taking his other arm in mine

The rest of the students stared as I lead Danny out the cafeteria but quite frankly I could care less.

Rico followed close behind us.

"You're lucky nothing's broken young man but your hand did take a pretty bad bruising" the nurse said wrapping bandage around Danny's hand.

"It's a good thing I'm left handed" Danny grinned and the nurse Miss Jameson chuckled while Rico and I rolled our eyes in humor. It amazed me how positive Danny stayed in any given situation

"I would take it easy on that hand for at least a week okay Danny?"

"Yes Ma'am" he replied as we left the nurse's

Rico got up "I have to go to English I'll see you guys later at the diner"

"Alright Rico"

"Don't you have to go to class too Masterson?" Danny smiled at me

"You're more important right now" I said "and why did you start fighting Tyler?"

Danny sighed "Are you going to prom with Tyler?"

I bit my lip "Why do you ask?"

"It's up to you that's your choice me personally I don't trust him" Danny said, "he just seems fake"

"Well to be fair he is one of the more popular guys here," I said, "you didn't answer my question though"

"You didn't answer mine either"

I sighed, "My parents my dad especially doesn't want me going with you and when they heard Tyler asked me they now all for it"

"Who could blame them?" Danny said playfully "he's a charming young man"

"Danny c'mon I can tell when you're lying too you know"

He laughed "No but seriously I think he's just a big douche you've seen him drop girlfriends left and right haven't you?"

"Yeah I have that's why I don't want to go with him" I replied, "I wish there was a way you could come Danny"

"Whoa now we wouldn't want to upset the whole town now would we?"

"You really love sarcasm don't you?" I chuckled

"It gets me through this little thing called life" Danny said "and besides I had worst in juvie besides a bruised hand"

"Hey you two get to class" Miss Jameson said "the bell rung ten minutes ago"

Besides the whole Danny and Tyler/prom conflict in my life right now; I was focused on my School of Visual Arts scholarship competition. The self portrait assignment was really bugging me not that I didn't want to do it was just getting really complicated but my art teacher Mr. Kellington thought it was a good challenge and assigned me to do some rough paintings and sketches.

"Hey Jo you need some help?"

Tyler came up behind me as I was struggling with a canvas that was bigger than I was but I was still upset with him

"I'm fine"

"Yeah a fine liar" he said taking my canvas from me "on your way to Kellington's?"

"Yeah"

"You really like art don't you? You one of those goody two shoes art girls whose never been kissed before?"

I blushed knowing he was right but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction

"I'm still mad at you" I said "you didn't have to hurt Danny like that he didn't even start the argument"

"I know I'm trying to make it up to you" Tyler replied, "how's the socio doing anyway?"

"Danny's fine luckily you didn't actually break any bones in his hand"

"Maybe that would have been a good thing those hands did kill two people"

I rolled my eyes trying to snatch back my canvas but Tyler was of course stopped me

"Whoa Jo easy it was only a joke"

"It wasn't funny"

"I'm just trying to prove that I'm a much better guy for you than Desai" Tyler said, "I know you're crushing on him"

"H-h-how do you know?"

"You're the definition of obvious Jo" Tyler said "people are starting to talk they see how you two act"

"I-I-I um we we're just-"

"Just friends" Tyler finished "I hate to be this way but I hope that's the case because I'd hate to see you looped into the same reputation as him"

"I guess…."

"I really want to take you to prom I can show I can be a nice guy"

I frowned as Tyler read my mind and said "Desai most likely isn't going to prom and I'd hate for you to go alone especially since it's on your birthday too"

"C'mon Jo just give me a chance I promise you'll have such a good time"

"Alright Tyler I'll go with you"


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 5 Special Danny POV

"It's official the Green Grove town council was able to collect enough signatures from both the parents and students to keep Danny Desai from attending the local high school's junior prom" the news lady said "Gloria Crane had this to say"

"I think it's great that the parents of Green Grove show great concern of their children's safety" Gloria said "I'm also happy to know that these parents are obviously doing a good job at parenting because the students have shown great common sense although I can't say the same for Karen Desai"

"Now that we have a guarantee that Danny will not be at prom the students can look forward to a night they'll remember for the rest of their lives; a night that my precious Regina would have had as well"

"A precious night where her precious little angel daughter would have been trying get in all the boys pants" my mother Karen said disgusted sipping her coffee as we were eating breakfast

"Mom it' okay" I insisted

"No Danny it's not okay" Mom said, "you have as much of a right to go to prom like your classmates"

My mother had been trying for weeks now to get me my privilege to attend prom back but not surprising the town did not approve as usual.

"Prom is more of a girl thing," I said "unless you really want to pick out a pretty dress for me"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you" Mom couldn't help laughing, "your father was always just as sarcastic as you are"

"Yeah but in all seriousness Mom I don't really care that I miss prom; the only reason I would have went would have been for Jo"

"What about Jo?"

"She wanted to go with me" I said, "I'm starting to think she may have a crush on me because she kept beating around the bush about it"

"Oh Danny you didn't tell her that did you?"

"Of course not Mom"

"You know if a girl does have a crush on you should never tell her you know because she'll feel embarrassed always let her tell you herself" Mom said "Jo is such a sweet girl though"

"Yeah just so you know Mom I know that neither her or Lacey signed that petition"

"I know and I'm glad to know they're still your real friends despite what their parents may think" Mom said "are they still going to prom?"

" Lacey's going with her boyfriend Archie and their friends" I said "I don't know about Jo though she had said that Tyler had asked her but she didn't sound to thrilled about it"

"I really am sorry to hear that you won't get to go to a school function with your two best friends" Mom said "there's always next year maybe by then you'll be able to take Jo if you can Kyle over of course and Gloria would stop crying and drawing attention to herself and find out who really killed her daughter"

"Jo that's great what color are you wearing?"

"Are you getting a limo?"

"Is he driving?"

It was a Friday afternoon late February school just let out for the day and I was looking for Jo to see if she wanted to go to Johnny Cakes. I found Jo and Lacey talking at her locker and they were smiling and giggling about something. I smiled they had changed so much since I went to juvie five years ago but at the same time they were still the same.

Lacey was the first to see me make my way over to them "Danny come here!" she waved

I noticed that as I came closer Jo stopped laughing and a rosy pink blush rose in her cheeks and that she tried to hide it behind her frizzy golden locks of hair. There was no denying what I saw though and that was all the confirmation I needed. Jo did have a crush on me but like my mother said it's best to act like I don't know until she ever gets ready to tell me.

"Jo go on tell him"

"It's nothing"

"Yes it is" Lacey chuckled "do you want me to tell him?"

"Okay"

"Jo's going to prom with Tyler!"

"That is good news Jo why didn't want to tell me?"

"It's no big deal" Jo replied "plus I know you don't like Tyler"

"Well any beef I have with him is between me and him" I said sincerely "you have nothing to do with it"

"Danny we didn't sign that petition" Lacey said, "I still can't believe you're banned from prom"

"I kind of knew that would happen so I'm not really that surprised"

"Do you have any plans that night?"

"Just hanging around in my room" I said sarcastically

"Sounds very eventful" Lacey chuckled

"I know right I'm so damn excited" I replied "it just raises my chances for being prom king that's all"

"Danny stop" Lacey laughed

"I'm just kidding" I said, "do either of you two want to go over to Johnny Cakes? Jo?"

"I can't" Jo said, "Lace is kind of making me go shoe shopping for prom"

"You hate shopping" I chuckled

"Don't remind me," Jo said tucking a strand of her wild hair behind her ear

"It will be fine Phoebe is meeting us there in an hour" Lacey said "girl time Jo you're always at the diner with the boys no offense Danny"

"None taken" I said "maybe some girl time would be good for you wouldn't it Jo? help build some confidence"

"I am confidant," Jo said uneasily

"Yeah on a canvas with a paintbrush" Lacey said, "we've got a lot of work to do before Tyler sees you on prom night see you Danny"

"Bye Lace see you later Jo"

I smirked watching Lacey take an uncertain Jo by the hand. With prom less than three months away now all the students girls especially were getting ready for it except me of course. My classmates made it known everyday that I was not allowed to be a prom as if I didn't already know or even care for that matter.

So Jo was going to prom with Tyler. I wasn't surprised and Chief Masterson probably approved of him because nobody has been accused him of killing one of our classmates. I didn't like Tyler though and I hope that he really wanted to take Jo to have a good time not to just make himself look good.

I went over to grab my coat from my locker when I heard some voices from the film room.

"Dude you're taking Jo Masterson to prom?"

"The chief's daughter? Artsy, hangs around that loser Rico and the socio Desai?"

"That's her" Tyler replied "c'mon guys you have to admit she's cute"

I leaned in closer to the door to hear more clearly

"True but c'mon Tyler she's a good girl you know a virgin"

"And?"

"You think she's going to put out at the end of the night?"

"I can be convincing not to mention charming"

The rest of the film club guys chuckled

"You better hope the chief doesn't find out then"

"It will be just between me and her"

The guys laughed and when I heard them coming out of the film room I pretended I was doing something else in my locker.

"Hey Desai" one of the guys said "getting ready for your lonely night at the diner?"

"Actually I was looking for you guys," I said

"Really?" Tyler asked "you know you're lucky Jo stopped me from actually breaking your hand but since she's not here I might try to so don't test me"

"I just wanted to say congrats on Jo being your date she was telling me earlier"

"Yeah you really lucked out didn't you Desai too bad you won't get to see how hot she looks at prom" Tyler went on to say "sorry no socios allowed"

"I would think perverts aren't allowed either"

The guys stopped laughing

"What did you say?" Tyler asked his voice grew tight

"I'm just saying there shouldn't be any creeps at prom either" I said "we wouldn't want any sexual assaults to happen let alone people getting murdered"

"You threatening me Desai?"

"If the shoe fits"

"Well it doesn't"

"Oh I think it does I wouldn't want to tell Chief Masterson that you made inappropriate moves towards Jo"

Tyler chuckled "It's not like he'd believe you"

"So do planning on coming onto Jo?"

"What me and Jo do on prom night is our business Desai" Tyler said firmly "c'mon guys let's go"

I watched Tyler and the rest of the film crew leave and a bad feeling about Tyler rose from the pit of my stomach and I knew he was definitely up to something.


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 6

It was May the nineteenth and prom was now in three days as well as my seventeenth birthday. I had my dress, shoes, and jewelry all picked out and an appointment to get my hair done. Tyler was going to pick me up from my house at seven thirty and he was planning on taking his car. My parents seemed to be more excited than I am about it. To be honest despite my father's demands I still wished that I was going with Danny and that he was actually allowed to come. I really had it bad for Danny every time he comes near me or talks to me I feel butterflies and my face gets all hot. It didn't help that I also found him very attractive; but there was so much to Danny besides his looks. He was kind, caring, loving and there were lots of times when I didn't feel good about myself he was there to tell me different. Nobody at Green Grove High besides Lacey, Rico, and I saw Danny that way instead they saw what the news painted him as a cold murderous sociopath.

"Hey sad face you looking forward to Friday?" Rico asked stealing one of my fries. It was a nice spring afternoon so we decided to eat our lunch outside

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be" I replied, "tell me again why your cousin couldn't have a fall wedding instead?"

"She says they're just so in love they can't wait" Rico said rolling his eyes

"I guess there's no stopping love huh?" I laughed

"Yeah speaking of love…."

I turned around to see Danny coming towards our table and I felt my heart jump

"Hey Rico" Danny greeted "hey prom queen"

"Danny come on I doubt that" I said as he sat across from Rico and I

"You never know Masterson" he chuckled "you never know"

"Got any plans Friday night Danny?" Rico asked

"Well not much my mother's going out on date so that pretty much leaves me by myself with a TV with endless channels" Danny replied.

"We're probably the only two not going to prom," Rico said

"Yeah there's next year though" Danny went on to say, "I hear senior prom is more fun anyway"

"Yeah well I've got to get to Mathlethes they might even be at prom themselves," Rico said getting up to leave. At this point I think Rico likes to tease me and leave me alone with Danny every time the opportunity presented itself.

"So you and Tyler have anything planned for prom?" Danny asked

"We were talking about crashing IHOP afterwards" I replied, "midnight pancake craving must be satisfied"

"Anything else?"

"No" I said "it took a lot of convincing on my father's part and he agreed that I be home no later than two in the morning"

"Whoa somebody's a big girl now" Danny teased

"I will be seventeen on Friday" I insisted "if my parents are going to let me go to School of Visual Arts next year they need to start trusting me sometime"

"I'm sure they do trust you" Danny sais "how's your portfolio doing?"

"Fine I just can't seem to get the self portrait assignment it's a good thing it's not due until March of next year"

"Don't worry about it to much you'll get it just have a fun time at prom"

We didn't speak for a minute

"Can I ask you something Danny?"

"Sure"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked "it's just that there are so many pretty girls here sometimes I wonder why Tyler picked me to go with him; he's never noticed me before"

"Jo look at me you're not pretty" Danny said, "you're beautiful"

I chewed my lower lip and blushed "You don't have to lie to make me feel better you know I want your honest opinion"

"That is my honest opinion Jo" Danny said, "I wish I can see on Friday night but you look beautiful everyday and the inside too you're a beautiful person"

"Oh…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm just a little shocked that's all"

"I think you definitely needed it and Tyler can't see you as that or respect you as that he's an idiot"

"Danny I-thanks"

Danny smiled "You're welcome prom queen"

I laughed and my face began to feel like I was blushing one day I was going to find the courage to tell Danny how I feel about him and hopefully he'll feel the same way.

The clock on my dresser read seven, which meant Tyler would be here to pick me up in a half hour.

I looked over myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pearly pink strapless dress with a dark pink cumbersome around my waist. My hair was straightened and curled at the ends and I had gold and pink earrings on and two-inch heels on my feet with my freshly painted toes.

"Jo can I come in?"

"Yeah Mom"

My mother came and immediately raised her hands to her mouth in shock "Is that my little Johannah?"

"Yes Mom it's me"

"Kyle come here quick!"

"Mom it's not like I'm going to take my dress off Tyler will be here any minute"

"I know sweetie but your father has to see you"

My father came in too and chuckled "Is this the same little baby we had seventeen years ago today?"

"It sure is"

"You look beautiful Jo" Dad said sincerely

"Thanks Dad"

"Maybe a little too beautiful" Dad said, "you might have to stay home with us either that or I'm going to have to scare Tyler"

"Dad come on you promised"

"I know I did but c'mon I'm still your father"

"Jo I want you to be careful okay" Mom said "keep your cell on, if you leave your drink on a table don't pick it back up, and I put some extra cash in your purse"

"I'll be fine Mom"

"I'm just trying to be safe that's all"

The doorbell rung and I swung my head around to see the clock read seven fifteen Tyler was early Dad went downstairs to greet him.

"Are you nervous?" Mom asked

"A little"

"Don't be you look great" she said wrapping my shawl around my shoulders

I don't know how long I stood by the staircase but my father called for me

"Jo you don't want to keep Tyler waiting do you?"

"I'm coming Dad"

As I made my way downstairs I was greeted by my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, and Tyler.

"Oh Tess she's gorgeous" Mrs. Lewis said

"That she is" Mr. Lewis replied, "aren't you the lucky one son?"

I smiled bashfully at Tyler who had on matching cream tuxedo on along with a tie that matched my dress. Tyler grinned at me and took my hand slipping a band of flowers on my wrist.

"You're really blowing me away right now," he said

"So are you"

"Alright you two you'll have plenty of time to talk at prom lets take some pictures," Dad said.

After a round of pictures Tyler and I piled into his car and were making our way to the banquet hall where prom was now being held. This was technically my first date and I wasn't sure exactly what I should say so I remained quiet in the passenger seat.

"It's going to be a long night if you just sit there quiet" Tyler teased

"Sorry"

"I'm looking forward to it," I said "do you think there will be a lot of people there tonight"

"Of course everyone who is anyone will be there" Tyler replied "save for Desai and that nerd Rico"

"…"

"Jo I know they're your friends but you're not a loser and I don't know why you hang around them"

"Tonight you're with the in crowd and if you like it you can become apart of it" Tyler said "you never been on a date have you?"

"Not exactly" I admitted

"Well tonight you're my lady Miss Masterson"

I giggled, "It should be a fun evening Mr. Lewis"

"Oh it definitely will" Tyler laughed too "you just wait and see"

When we pulled up to the banquet hall I suddenly became all nervous again and Tyler took my hand into his

"You'll be fine Jo" he reassured "do you trust me?"

"I trust you"

"Well then let's go"

Many other students were arriving as well and were now up to different activities. Taking pictures, getting food, dancing on the dance floor or simply talking. As we came in through the door Lacey immediately spotted us let go of Archie's arm at the punch table and came to greet us.

"Oh my god Jo I told you that would look great!" she beamed

"I'll get us some punch," Tyler said leaving me to talk with Lacey

"I'm definitely putting my vote in for you to be prom queen" she went on to say

"Really I was going to put in mine for yours" I smiled back feeling at bit more at ease

"I'm just happy to see you're happy" Lacey insisted, "I know you really wanted to be here with Danny and I wish he could have been here too"

"Yeah I'm just trying to make the most of it"

"Agreed c'mon you and Tyler can sit at our table"

There were seven of us seated at one of the round tables that overlooked the dance floor this included me, Tyler, Lacey, Archie, Phoebe, Sarita (much to her dismay), and Pharell. One of the special treats that we got as a class for signing the petition to not have Danny at prom was having our dinner catered to us. So real waiters and waitress came to service us and bring us our meals courtesy of Gloria Crane and the town council.

"Oh my god this is so fancy!" Phoebe squealed, "Regina would have loved this! I wish she were still here"

"At least her murderer isn't here" Sarita said sarcastically eyeing me in particular "we wouldn't the night to end in a Stephen King matter"

"Sarita" Lacey said clearing her throat but she still threw me her mean eyes

"Hey can we enjoy at least one night of our youth without mentioning that sociopath?" Archie asked taking a bite of his chicken parmesan "I for one am glad that he's not here"

"Same here" Tyler spoke up "I was telling Jo on the way over here that she's pretty cool and should hang with us more often"

"Totally" Phoebe said, "we can have more girls nights you seemed to enjoy that Jo"

"Yeah it was fun," I said avoiding Sarita's glare

Then Beyonce's Put A Ring On It began to blare out of the speakers. Lacey and Phoebe squealed in excitement and grabbed my hand urging me to get up

"C'mon Jo dance with us!"

"Go on I'll dance with you when the smooth jams come on" Tyler said.

So the guys stayed at our table with Sarita she was such a stick in the mud it was a wonder why she even came. Lacey and Phoebe had the dance down to the hand motions and everything; while I looked as awkward as a fish out of water. I was shy at first going from my small booth in the diner to the dance floor at the banquet hall was definitely a change of pace for me. When Lacey took my hand and we both moved our hips to the beat I began to warm up to dancing. I was actually having fun and for once felt like a normal teenage girl. It was a great feeling.

More songs came on including Rihanna, Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Pink, Gwen Stefani, and many more.

I was sure by now that my hair was a mess and I was sweaty. It was only nine thirty by then and we had stopped dancing to grab some cake from the dessert table.

"You looked like you were having fun out there," Tyler said teasing me with a smile as he took a bite of the slice of cheesecake he had

"Yeah" I smiled

"Too bad the school only allows face to face dancing because otherwise I would have been all up on you" Tyler joked "you want me to put a ring on it?"

"Tyler stop!" I laughed, "that was pretty corny you know"

"Yeah but it put a smile on your face didn't it?"

"It did," I admitted

"Jo we're going to dance some more you want to join?" Lacey asked

"I'm fine"

"Yeah Lace stop trying to steal my date" Tyler teased "you brought your own remember"

"Excuse me Tyler your date is also my best friend" Lacey replied returning his joke "I'll see you guys then"

"You seem to be having a pretty awesome birthday too," Tyler said

"Oh yeah I'm definitely having fun"

"How old are you now Jo?"

"As of six o'clock this morning I'm seventeen years old"

"No wonder your Dad was giving me mean looks you're almost legal little lady"

"Yeah he'll probably loose his mind this time next year then" I said scooping some cheesecake in my mouth

"He probably would if you were dressed like this all the time" Tyler said, "how come you don't normally dress girly like this?"

"It's not my style," I said

"You one of those girls that have body image issues? You really shouldn't be you look great"

"Thanks"

Tyler looked into my eyes as if I were the only person in the room and it felt like he was trying to get into the windows of my soul. It felt a little bit uncomfortable and I wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss me but he sure was moving close to me.

"Alright everybody time to announce the prom king and queen!"

We both turned our attention to the DJ along with everybody else and so much anticipation rose in the atmosphere around us.

"Our King this year is Archie and the queen is Sarita!"

I noticed Sarita's whole attitude change just then and she glowed and Archie no offense to my friend Lacey looked as cocky and conceited as usual. Two of the rejoiced as the crowd cheered.

"Shame" Tyler said making me jump "I voted for you too"

"It's okay" I said "I think Sarita needed her ego to be filled for night since nobody said anything about her dress"

Tyler rolled his eyes "Please it doesn't have anything on your dress you're my queen Masterson"

"That's good to know" I replied

The DJ began to put on some slow jams it was about quarter to eleven and prom was supposed to end at midnight. Tyler took my hand in his and began to lead me back on to the dance floor except this time it was with him. He put both his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck I didn't realize until now how much taller he was than me.

"May I have these last couple of dances? Or is Lacey going to come over and steal you from me again?"

I looked over at Lacey who was dancing with Archie and he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she giggled kissing him back.

"I think she's too occupied with her king at the moment"

"Can I kiss you Jo?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me or are you saving that for Desai?"

"….I um…I…no"

"Please Jo just one little kiss?"

"Okay"

Tyler tilted my chin up and captured my lips with his own. It took a minute for it to click in and I found myself kissing him back. My first kiss. It felt wonderful but I couldn't help but to think how it would have been with Danny instead. Sure I was having a good time with Tyler even joked and laughed with him but a part of me wished I was in his arms and laughing with him.

"You alright Jo?" Tyler asked

"I'm good," I said giving him a smile

"Did I just blow your mind?"

"Someone's a bit cocky," I said

"I think I have a right to be seeing that I'm the first guy to ever kiss you Miss Masterson" Tyler said

I blushed and for the last hour we swayed in the middle of the dance floor as if we were the only ones there. I guess this night turned out to be good after all even if it wasn't with Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 7

After prom Tyler and I went over to IHOP and indulged our selves in endless pancakes and laughed about the things that happened that night. We were probably the only minors at IHOP at almost one in the morning on a Saturday in late May.

"I'm stuffed" Tyler said patting his stomach "you sure love pancakes don't you?"

"Love 'em!" I replied "I always begged my parents to take me to IHOP every Sunday"

"Spoiled little princess huh?"

"I am an only child too you know" I replied wrapping my lips around one last piece of pancake

"Can I get you two prom lovebirds any thing else this evening?" our waitress joked

"I'm done" Tyler replied "how about you Jo?"

"I feel like I should stop before I bust out of my dress" I said

"Alright here's your check and you two have a wonderful prom weekend"

As we exited the IHOP the temperature had dropped and was pretty chilly for spring evening. Tyler took his jacket and draped it onto my shoulders.

"It is a chilly night but it sure is pretty" I said

"Not as pretty as you of course" Tyler said "speaking of I want to show you something"

"What?"

"You just wait and see"

"I don't know" I said, "I did tell my parents I'd be back by two"

"We've got a whole hour Jo we'll be fine"

After about a half hour we arrived at an old fort like clubhouse. It kind of looked like the one Danny, Lacey, and I had when were we younger.

"This is my old clubhouse that me and the film crew hang out at sometimes"

"Cool I had a clubhouse I used to hang out with Lacey and Danny too"

"I guess you know all about clubhouses then" Tyler said as we got out of his car

"I was bit of tomboy growing still am sometimes which is why I just go by Jo as oppose to Johannah"

"Your real name is Johannah?"

"Sadly yes" I laughed

"That's cute" Tyler smirked "c'mon Johannah ladies first"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to go down there in my prom dress?"

"If you're a true tomboy then yes"

I rolled my eyes smiling "You're lucky I want to see what you're talking about"

There was a small thicket we had to get through to get to the clubhouse. When we got closer it looked more like a legit log cabin as oppose to a clubhouse

"Fixed up the place recently so it's some what age appropriate" Tyler said noticing how shocked I looked "my crew and I sometimes come here after school and do different projects"

"So this where that horror flick from last fall film festival was filmed?"

"Pretty much" Tyler replied "I have a star observatory too on a night like this you can see the stars clear as day"

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to show you"

Tyler led me into a little booth behind a curtain and I was amazed to see how bright the stars were and clear.

"Oh my god Tyler it's beautiful you could never see the stars like this in the city"

"Yeah it sure is something" Tyler said sitting close to me "can I ask you something Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend because I want you to be"

"Tyler I'm flattered but I just don't know"

"What's not to know? You had a fun time tonight didn't you? And I kissed you?"

I sighed, "Tyler I had a great time with you really believe me I did but I just don't feel that way about you"

"But you feel that way about Desai?"

"Yes"

"Funny I was hoping to change that tonight" Tyler said "what do you like about him?"

"I just….I can't tell you…I just like him"

"You don't sound convinced" Tyler said, "maybe you don't like him that way"

"I do like Danny"

"You liked the way I kiss you though didn't you Jo?" Tyler asked kissing my jaw "I bet Desai wouldn't kiss you like this"

I felt goosebumps all over my skin something about this didn't feel right and Tyler began kissing my neck as well

"Tyler…"

"Shhh" he said "just relax you'll feel so good"

"What?" I gasped when I felt Tyler's hand sneak up the skirt of my dress "Tyler what are you doing?!"

"I know this is your first time but it's okay I'll go slow," he said pushing my dress up "I want this and I know you want this too"

"No…no…Tyler I don't want this" I said firmly pushing him away from me and I tried getting up to leave but he grabbed hold of my ankle

"The fuck is your problem?!" Tyler snarled

"Tyler I'm sorry if I gave you mixed signals but I don't want this" I said "not like this"

"Really? How do you want it Jo?" Tyler spat "on a bed of rose petals on your wedding night with Desai?"

"Tyler stop please you're hurting me!" I cried out as Tyler climbed on top of me and I went into panic went I felt something hard poke at my thighs it was his penis. Tyler was going to rape me and I had to get out of here

"Jo I feel like you owe me this" Tyler said yanking my corset open and tore my bra open exposing my breasts "I took you out when nobody else would and I showed you a good time and you have the nerve to reject me"

"NO! TYLER PLEASE!" I cried trying to cover my breasts

"If I was Desai you would you deny me?" Tyler laughed now "just pretend I'm him since that's what seems to really get you in the mood"

Tyler yanked my arms back down to my sides and continued kissing me aggressively as hot tears ran down my cheeks. I squirmed some more when Tyler managed to pull my dress all the way up and tore my panties aside. He forced his fingers inside me and I cried out in pain.

"Stop crying!" Tyler snarled, "you wanted to be a little cock tease all night I show what being a cock tease gets you!"

"TYLER NO PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!" I screamed as he forced my thighs apart and he began to unzip his pants.

Without a care Tyler harshly pushed himself inside me causing me great pain and I felt numb and he whispered harshly into my ear "That's too bad Jo because I want this"

I laid there as Tyler continued to thrust himself inside me. I felt so dirty and terrible but maybe….Tyler was right maybe I did deserve this. I had led him on and I was stupid enough to follow him to his clubhouse.

I was asking for it

I was a cock tease.

My cries and whimpers still echoed through out the clubhouse and Tyler did not stop for another ten minutes and when he was done he ordered me to put my dress back on. My torn and battered dress that didn't cover me in the places that it should. It was almost two thirty now and even though my parents were asleep I knew that I had promised to be home by two.

"I knew you'd be a virgin" Tyler snarked as he drove me home "why do you think I took you to prom? You think I'm actually interested in you? You think I want you as my girlfriend? Please Desai can have you"

The way he said all of that made me like crap then again I should have known Tyler didn't care about me. When we pulled up Tyler grabbed hold of my wrist and yanked it down hard and whispered harshly

"Listen Masterson you don't say one word about this to anyone got it?"

"….yes"

"I wouldn't want to hurt or even kill Desai would I?"

My eyes grew big and I shook my head in denial "No…you wouldn't…"

"Yeah I won't if you promise not to say anything" Tyler chuckled "your sociopath is fine as long as you don't say a word"

"I won't say anything" I promised

"Good girl" Tyler said kissing my cheek "I'll see you around then?"

As soon as I got inside the house I ran straight to my room and locked my bedroom door. I crawled under my covers and cried into my pillow and the pain between my legs throbbed but I couldn't tell anyone.

I couldn't tell anyone to protect Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 8

It was June the third now. Finals were now under way and everybody was talking about their summer plans and jobs. I promised Mr. Kellington that I would work on my self-portrait assignment over the summer even though I still had no idea what I was doing and we'd check back on progress in

September. On this particular day our class was getting back our prom pictures everybody was excited but I sure wasn't. I didn't want any reminders from that night. I had too many scars on my body that did that already. Two weeks had passed and nobody knew what went on between Tyler and I on prom night. I'm just thankful I'm not pregnant thanks to the presence of my cycle last week and as long as I didn't say anything Danny would be safe. I've watched Tyler go on without a care in the world while I've been in hell over what he did to me. Nobody would believe that one of most popular guys here would rape me so there wasn't any use in saying anything anyway.

"Jo there you are!" Lacey called after me running down the hall "here I want you to have one"

Lacey slipped me one of her prom pictures of her and Archie. Despite how I felt I tried giving her a small smile "This looks great Lacey thanks"

"Did you get yours? I'd love to have one of yours you and Tyler looked so cute and-"

"We didn't take any pictures" I lied

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No it's fine"

"Jo are you okay you've been acting kind of sad and closed off from everyone since prom" Lacey said "Rico and Danny said that they haven't seen you at the diner lately"

"Oh"

"Jo we've been friends since the second grade" Lacey insisted "you can tell me if something's bothering you"

"I know"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No I'm fine"

"Well there's a party on the last day of school after we get out" Lacey went on to say "Tyler's showing his new movie at his clubhouse if you'd like to come"

"I won't be able to" I lied "I have to help my mother with something"

"Oh okay well we can always hang this summer okay"

"Yeah" I said "I um I gotta go"

I hurried along to make it away from the rest of my classmates who were crowed around the yearbook room to my locker to get ready to go home. It was eighty-five degrees yet I was wearing jeans instead of shorts and my favorite baggy long sleeved shirt that I usually paint in. I didn't want anyone see my body I felt dirty. I only took five minute showers now because I didn't feel comfortable

with my nakedness anymore. My parents have no idea and they often question if I'm really happy or not or if I'm sad or if I've eaten seeing that I eat very little now. I couldn't even tell my parents which is ironic because my father is a chief police officer. I just didn't want Danny to get hurt.

"You back to avoiding me?"

I knew that sarcastic humorous voice anywhere I bit my lower lip

"….Danny…."

Danny smiled "It's good to see you remember my name"

"….yeah"

Danny leaned against the locker next mine not giving up even though I was giving him very little conversation to begin with

"So how have you been doing? I've seen you around but I haven't talked to you since before you went to prom"

"….I know…"

"Haven't been to the diner in a while either"

"…"

"Jo what's wrong? You seem distant and sad all the time now" Danny said

"Nothing I'm fine" I lied

"Jo c'mon I know you're lying and you can tell me what's bothering you"

"Danny I said I'm fine!" I said firmly my body shaking now and Danny was a little surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Hey Jo this socio bothering you?"

A shiver went down my spine when Tyler walked up to both of us and I was still shaking

"…..no"

"I don't know Jo you look pretty shaken up," Tyler said in a tight voice accusing me of telling Danny what went on between us.

"I'm fine Tyler"

"If you say so," Tyler said "I got my eye on you Desai"

Danny looked at me for a minute then turned his attention back to Tyler and accepting it replied

"An eye for an eye then"

"You better watch it then Desai" Tyler said but kept his eyes on me "we wouldn't you to find in a tough spot"

When Tyler walked away and was no longer in sight; I took off running despite Danny calling after me. I had to keep him safe and if that meant distancing himself from him then so be it.


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 9 Special Danny POV

It was September the eighth. The first day of senior year at Green Grove High and I was looking forward to graduating and moving on from Green Grove. I wanted to start new and go somewhere where I wasn't labeled as a sociopath. Regina's case should be considered a cold case by now since nobody has figured out who the hell killed her but it damn sure wasn't me. It had been a long summer and no matter how many times I asked Jo to hang out this past summer but she ignored me. Not to mention Chief Masterson slammed the door in my face every time I came around. So now that it was time to go back to school I finally talk to her.

I knew something happened between her and Tyler and she was definitely hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it was. It was going to be hard seeing Jo doesn't want to even mutter one word to me. There was a long line outside of the main office where all of the seniors were receiving their rosters. I wasn't at all surprised to hear people snicker and make their usual nasty comments about me. Didn't they know their own material was getting old?

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Rico" I greeted getting line with him "glad to see somebody's actually happy to see me"

"How was your summer?"

"Nothing special just spending time around a town that hates my guts" I replied "and you?"

"I visited the Grand Canyon and went to my cousin's bar mitzvah" Rico replied "nothing much"

"Well it definitely sounds a lot more eventful than my summer"

"What elective do you think you'll get?" Rico asked "I'm hoping I don't have to take another gym class so I just hope that I can get to advanced computer science"

"That sounds right up your alley" I replied "me I don't really care what they give me; were you able to talk to Jo at all this summer"

"No I haven't" Rico replied "I invited her to come with me to my cousin's bar mitzvah so I wouldn't be surrounded by a bunch of thirteen year olds but she said that she was busy; I'm hoping she didn't spend the whole summer working on that self portrait"

I smiled that sure sounded like Jo she was very dedicated to her art and she was very talented; if anyone deserved that scholarship it was her.

"Has Jo told you anything about prom?" I asked "like if she had a good time or not?"

"I wouldn't know she refuses to talk about it" Rico said, "maybe Lacey knows something I mean she was actually at prom"

"Yeah I'll ask her when I see her then"

"I hope she's okay" Rico went on to say, "ever since she came back from prom she seems different"

"I know I think Tyler has something to do with it"

The bell rung for first period and I told Rico I'd meet him at lunch and I went to Civics. Of course everybody gave their looks; the only two people I knew in the class were Lacey and Phoebe.

"Danny you can sit with us" Lacey insisted

"Hey Lace" I greeted "Phoebe"

The teacher droned on and on about the government and judicial system and all of its branches scribbling on the board; and the students managed to have their own conversations.

"Lacey have you talked to Jo lately?"

"No I tried to but she won't talk" Lacey replied "but prom was four months ago Danny why are you asking now?"

"That was the last time she seemed herself" I said "she's just a shell now"

"Lacey c'mon you remember how much fun she had dancing with us" Phoebe said

I smiled "Jo was dancing?"

Lacey smiled too "Danny you should have seen her she didn't have a care in the world"

"Yeah and then when she danced with Tyler it looked like they were in love or something" Phoebe went on to say "it's a shame they don't talk anymore they make a cute couple"

"Lacey do you know what happened between them after you all left from prom?" I asked

"I don't know all I know is that they went to IHOP afterwards"

I frowned a little that was about all I was going to get from that

"Here let me see your roster" Lacey insisted "let's see if you have any classes with her; I have AP English with her and Phoebe has Pre Calculus with her"

I handed her my schedule "You can check but I don't think there's anything on there"

I watched to two girls scan the paper and Lacey pointed her finger towards the bottom of the paper

"It looks like your elective is Advanced Art with Kellington last period" she said "Jo's definitely in that class"

"That's great" I said "I'll just talk to her then"

"Danny don't force her to say anything that she doesn't feel like talking about" Lacey cautioned, "I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready"

"Oh okay Lacey thanks"

"I sure hope all of you are paying attention and taking notes" the teacher said, "I do give out pop quizzes you know"

It was finally two o'clock last period of the school day until three-fifteen. Mr. Kellington's Advanced Art class consisted of his regular students who enjoyed his class and seniors like me who just needed the credit. It was a fairly small class about fifteen of us. Jo was setting things up at her easel in the far corner of the room. Mr. Kellington decided to just let us do some small study portraits. Jo was wearing a pair of jeans that looked a little too baggy on her and her favorite long sleeved painting shirt with her bright yellow sweater despite it being seventy degrees out.

"Hey Jo"

"…hey" she muttered

"Mind if I set up next to you"

"….no"

"You can learn a lot from Miss Masterson, Mr. Desai she is one of my best students" Mr. Kellington said and Jo blushed

"…I guess…"

"You guess?" Mr. Kellington laughed, "you're on your way to the School of Visual Arts young lady"

"…. if I win the scholarship…"

"But you will Johannah you need to be a little more confident that's all"

When Mr. Kellington walked away to talk to the other students; Jo shook her head hiding half her face with her frizzy hair. I got up to stand behind her easel to see what she was working on. I was amazed to see her canvas had at least five portraits on it and it was only two-thirty.

"If anything I'd say you're confident with your painting" I said, "you're just modest"

"….."

"What was that?"

"nothing"

"You know for somebody who is so expressive you don't have much to say or at least you used to" I said.

Jo ignored me and went on to mixing her paints her eyes downcast when I reached out to touch her hand; she snatched it back rather violently

"Don't touch me!" she hissed

"Jo…."

"….leave me alone Danny"

For the remainder of class I kept looking over at Jo she didn't seem to be painting but rather taking her palette knife and mixing her paint making a huge mess on her palette. She was biting her lip so hard it looked like it might bleed. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and onto the palette. Jo was crying.

I never ever seen Jo act like this and it made me angry that I did not know exactly was bothering her.

I know Lacey told me not to push her but I just needed to know because I couldn't stand seeing Jo like this. Not when I know what happy go lucky girl Jo used to be and I missed her. When the bell rung Mr. Kellington did his best to explain what tomorrow's class would be over everybody packing up to leave.

"Jo you want to go grab a burger at Johnny Cakes?" I asked

"…not hungry"

"It might help you feel better" I insisted carefully not to touch her "I saw you crying"

"…"

"You want to talk about it?"

Jo shook her head in response as if she were two rather than seventeen and muttered

"…gotta get home…"

Despite her being uncomfortable I gently gripped Jo's arm and forced her to look at me.

Jo's eyes were red from crying and her cheeks her flushed; seeing that made my heart sink it was like a part of Jo was dead.

"I'm here for you Jo" I said, "I'll always be here for you understand?"

"….yes…"

I let Jo go and she hurried her way out the classroom. I wasn't going to let her run forever she'd open up to me eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 10

"Johannah I feel like you're putting your all into this self portrait assignment but I feel like none of these portraits are telling your story" Mr. Kellington said "it's almost like there's something you're not saying"

"Oh….."

"Is there something you're not saying?"

"…..no"

Mr. Kellington took off his glasses and sighed "I've known you since your freshman year Miss Masterson I know you're not much of a talker but you're usually more vocal than this"

It was a Thursday afternoon in early October and I was meeting with Mr. Kellington after class for a portfolio review. I was trying to follow what Mr. Kellington was saying but I was hesitant on commenting on it. I hated lying to Mr. Kellington he was an adult I trusted but I just couldn't find the courage to tell him.

"Johannah I feel whatever's troubling you is distracting you from your work; lately I've noticed you haven't been pushing yourself like you used to" Mr. Kellington went on to say "is it Daniel?"

"Huh?"

Mr. Kellington smiled as I blushed "Mr. Desai he's decided to sit next to you in my class I've noticed he's quite found of you; so I can see that young man being a charmer"

"….it's not him….not really"

"Then what is it?"

"….nothing….I gotta go Mr. Kellington"

"Johannah…"

I ignored Mr. Kellington and quickly ran out the room and into the hall. My heart was racing scared and I could only hope that Mr. Kellington would forget our whole conversation by tomorrow. I had definitely said too much.

I made it over to my locker and I frantically began packing to leave. Nobody was in the hallway except me the only extra curricular activities that were going on was film club and soccer practice.

When I was sure I had everything I began to quickly make my way out of school when somebody grabbed my arm. Suddenly I was being pulled into the janitor's closet and I panicked as a cold snarky voice whispered in my ear

"Hello Jo I've missed you"

Tyler Lewis pressed his body against mine grinding his pelvic against mine until I felt an erection waking in his pants and I tried pushing him off me.

"Where were you running from huh?" Tyler snarled, "you didn't say anything did you?"

"N-n-no" I whined

"You know what happens to Desai if you say anything right?"

"TYLER I DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING-"

"Shh!" Tyler said covering my mouth "we wouldn't anyone to hear us"

There was silence and then I heard Tyler unzip his pants "N-n-no please Tyler I didn't say anything"

"C'mon Jo it shouldn't hurt I popped your cherry months ago remember?"

"Let me go!" I cried as I felt him trying to unzip my pants as well it was dark and I couldn't see him too well

"Hold still!" he hissed roughly shoving my panties aside just enough to force himself inside me

I whimpered and cried and Tyler slapped me across the face and told me harshly to shut up

"Damn you're so fucking tight," he moaned kissing my neck and pinching my breasts.

"I don't like this!" I cried

"You'd like it if I was that damn sociopath"

I felt numb and Tyler continued violating my body this went on for another ten minutes and no matter how loud I screamed nobody seemed to hear me.

"Jo!" my mother exclaimed as I came in the house and ran upstairs "sweetie where have you been?"

"Johannah Marie you come back down here!" my father called after me as well. I shut my bedroom door and hid under my covers. I had been doing this ever since school started coming home literally locking myself in my room and crying myself to sleep and in an hour or two my mother leaving me some dinner by the door which I ate very little of. My body was hurting from Tyler's violation and I was tired and I soon fell asleep. It wasn't long however that I felt my mother gently shake my shoulder.

"Jo sweetie wake up it's seven in the morning you'll be late for school"

"…."

"Jo are you not well?"

I got slowly to see that my mother was right my clock read 7 am.

"….i'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" my mother went on to say, "you've been acting strange lately"

"Anything you want to tell us?" my father asked standing in the doorway

"No"

My father sighed "You want a ride to school kiddo?"

"…okay…"

"You may want to jump in the shower and get some fresh clothes on," my mother said noticing how I was putting my shoes on and grabbing my backpack

"…okay…"

I wasn't in the shower for long and I quickly got dressed to meet my father outside in his truck.

There was awkward silence through out the ride to school. I had always been a daddy's girl and my father and I were always close but I felt like there was a void between us now because I was talking very little to him.

"Jo is there something going on that me and your mother should know about?"

"No" I said a little too quickly

"You sure about that?"

"…i'm fine…."

"You don't seem fine to me" my father said "you've been acting this way for months Jo"

"…I'm just stressed about school…" I partially lied

"What about it is stressful?"

"…not getting into SVA…"

"You will Jo" my father reassured "you're very talented and have so much potential and I'm not just saying that cause I'm your dad"

I nodded but didn't say anything more and my father continued "You scared me for a minute young lady I thought it was more serious like you were even pregnant"

I bit my tongue

"You're not talking to Danny are you?" my father asked, "you know how I feel about him"

"…. I'm not talking to him Dad…." I kind of lied again

"Good" my father said "how's Tyler doing you haven't talked about him since prom; you see him around school?"

"…yeah I see him…."

My father smiled "He's a nice young man you should hang around him more often"

"….I guess so"

"Well here we are you have a good day" my father said kissing my forehead "please eat something during lunch; love you kiddo"

"…love you too Dad"

During study hall I decided to go to the library because I figured that would be the one place Tyler would never step foot in. I had to look up some books for my senior exit project as well as some books to help me with my self-portrait. After I had found those I looked up some books dealing with sexual assault aftermath and behaviors. I feel like I'm losing a battle I can't win and Tyler won twice so far. According to the books I showed all the signs of a typical rape victim.

My body trembled just thinking about what Tyler did to me. I was a virgin and he took something from me that I could never get back. I was saving myself; not necessarily for marriage but for someone special. Someone like…Danny.

"Is this where you spend study hall now?"

I looked up from the book to see Danny sit down across from me and I immediately blushed and I wished I could honestly break that habit.

"…just today…."

"You usually study with Rico though"

"….i know…."

"So what are you reading?"

"…nothing" I said pathetically even though I had all these books around me and Danny grinned

"Nothing sure looks like something"

"….it's for senior exit…."

"You have a topic picked out?"

I nodded and Danny motioned for me to go on but I didn't looking back down instead

"You do know we're required to present our senior exits at an assembly at the end of the school year?"

"…I know…"

"Jo you're going to have to talk eventually" Danny said, "I don't know why you're acting this way you used to tell me everything"

"Danny…it's…complicated"

"The whole school still looks at me like I'm a teenage Charles Manson trust me I know about complicated"

"…. it's different…."

"How different?" Danny asked "something I should know?"

"….i don't want you to get hurt…" I mumbled

"Who's going to hurt me Jo?" Danny said, "nobody's going hurt me"

I had already said too much "…I have to go…"

"Study hall isn't over for another fifteen minutes" Danny said "who's been threatening you?"

"….nobody…."

I trembled as Danny grabbed my arm when I tried to move past him "That's bullshit Jo and I know you're lying to me"

"…Danny…"

"Please tell me Jo," he whispered more calmly now "please tell what's bothering you; you know you can trust me"

"I can't Danny" I said finally "I just can't"

I left quickly and made my way out the library only to find out in the middle of my next class that I forgot my book on sexual assault. I hope to God that Danny left it on the table in the library.


	11. Chapter 11

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 11 Special Danny POV

Jo couldn't keep running from me forever. I wouldn't let her get away now not when she told me somebody was threatening her that they would hurt me. Looks like there was a real 'sociopath' that our classmates should be worried about. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair wondering who had caused Jo to be so timid and scared.

The bell rung and study hall was over. As I got up to leave I noticed a book that Jo forgot on the table.

_The Body Remembers _

I skimmed through it deciding if I would return it to her right away. I checked it out to do some reading. Mr. Kellington was concerned because Jo did not show up to class and I figured it was because she was embarrassed she forgot her book.

I took the book home and did some reading before and after dinner when I should have been doing regular homework. The more I read the more I saw Jo. I began to see her sad eyes, her trembling body, constant lip biting, and the empty shell she had become. Was this possible? A lump formed in my throat. Tyler Lewis. The self-centered asshole raped Jo and on prom night nonetheless. That was almost six months ago. Six months of Jo keeping this huge secret to herself. While I witnessed Tyler walk around school as if nothing happened but keeping Jo under his control with a threat to hurt me.

Hurt who me? Please I'd kick Tyler's ass so hard he'll be apologizing that he even thought about doing what he did to Jo. Jo definitely had some explaining to do and she was going to tell me everything.

Next day at school when the bell rung at the end of Kellington's class and I was relieved. As everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave I made my way over to Jo. She had recently decided to move her easel away from mine trying to avoid me but I wasn't letting her go.

"Jo can I talk to you for a sec?"

"….i guess so…"

"I believe you left this in the library"

I took the book from behind my back and Jo's eyes grew wide and huge and her mouth trembled

"Danny….."

"I think there's something you need to tell me Jo"

"It's nothing," she said defensively snatching the book from me

"Yes it is Jo" I said firmly and softly lowered my voice as everyone left the room.

Tears began to fall and she whispered "….Danny please…."

"Did Tyler rape you?"

"…"

"Jo?"

"…yes"

I gently squeezed Jo's hand, as her cries seemed to take over "Jo…Johannah look at me"

When Jo did look up at me a lump grew in my throat but I had to be strong for her and I said very firmly "This is not your fault you do know that right?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well I do"

Jo looked around with caution even though we were the only ones in the room now

"Let's go to the fort we can talk there"

The walk over to our old childhood fort was quiet and the late October air was rather chilly. Jo was probably cursing herself for revealing to me what happened; I on the other hand was rather relived that she told me. Keeping this bottled up inside was not helping Jo it was only making things worse for her. I was thinking of all of the ways I could either shove my foot up Tyler's ass or how to castrate him; either way I was going to make sure he would never hurt Jo again.

The fort was full of all the wonderful memories that I had with Jo and Lacey before the incident with my aunt and going to juvie of course. The fort sat down the hill near the bed of the creek. As I was making my way down I noticed Jo wasn't following me. Rather she stood there shaking like a leaf.

"Jo c'mon it's okay" I insisted "it's our old fort remember?"

"…no"

"What?"

"I don't want to go down there"

I walked back towards her and tears were falling now. I placed my hands on her shoulders and Jo refused to meet my gaze

"Did Tyler rape you in a place like this?"

"….yes"

I sighed _'Fucking Sick Bastard'_

"Let's go back to my place then okay" I said, "I'll make you a hot chocolate"

When we got back to my house it was a little after five and dark because of daylight savings time. My mother wouldn't be home for a while so it was just us. Silence settled between us once again. I was getting the milk ready for our chocolate and Jo was sitting at the island.

"Our fort looks like his clubhouse"

I turned back around to see Jo twirling the strings of her sweater between her fingers as she whispered her story "that's why I didn't want to go down there"

I sat down across from her and handed her a warm mug of chocolate

"When did you guys go to his clubhouse?"

"After prom" Jo went on to say "well we went to get pancakes first at IHOP by then it was already late"

"Tyler said he wanted to show me some so I was stupid enough to go and follow him"

"Jo don't say that"

"No I should have known better" Jo insisted "Tyler did kiss me at prom"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I honestly had a nice time with him at prom but I just didn't feel that way about him"

"And then?"

"He got angry and offended he said that I owed it to him because nobody else would have taken me to prom and he did"

I watched a lone tear fall from Jo's eyes into her hot chocolate "Tyler ripped my dress and started feeling his hands all over me he had an…um…well something got hard"

Being a male I nodded understanding what she was trying to say but was too embarrassed to do so

"He called me a cock tease while he was doing it" Jo said "said that I had been egging him on all night"

"Jo…"

"I was a virgin"

I balled my hand under the table into a fist not wanting to upset Jo any further but that really got to my gut. Taking away Jo's innocence sounds like something that Tyler would do. I wanted to get my hands on him and show him what a real sociopath could do.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything to anybody let alone you" Jo said "I haven't even told my parents because Tyler said he'd kill you"

"Is that why you haven't spoken to me for so long?" I asked "were you honestly scared that Tyler would have killed me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I l—I care about you Danny"

"Jo I care about you too" I replied "but Tyler won't kill me okay I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure but Jo you can't keep this to yourself you have to let people know" I said "Tyler is walking around like nothing happened and you're reliving the horror of that day over and over"

"Well if anyone's going to be killing anyone it's going to be me" I said sincerely "he's not going to ever put his hands on you again"

The way Jo looked at me pulled at my heart her eyes held so much trust and innocence and Tyler crossed that boundary. I was more upset with the town for not allowing me to attend prom but letting that asshole go. I would have been able to taken her to prom and show her a good time without worrying about being assaulted. My Jo was broken. My beautiful Jo was broken but I was going to get her to open up and heal her again. Tyler had hell to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 12

"I have an idea"

"Huh?"

"I said I have an idea for your self portrait assignment" Danny said "would you like to hear it?"

"I guess"

It had been a month since I had revealed to Danny that Tyler raped me so far he was the only one who knew. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep this under wraps but I'll do it as long as I can for Danny's sake. It was a Friday afternoon in late November and everybody had left the art studio except Danny and me. I was still determined to finish my self-portrait assignment for my SVA portfolio it was the only thing that honestly kept me going. Being a bit frustrated with not coming up with anything good I was definitely opened to any suggestions

"You know how in elementary school you would lay down on brown construction paper and one of your classmates would trace a silhouette of you?" Danny explained, "I think you should use your outline as a way to show what happened to you and the outside negative space can use to show what your hopes and dreams are"

"I can't do that Danny"

"Why not?" Danny asked "that way everybody will know—"

"That's the thing everybody will know including my parents" I said, "I wasn't even supposed to tell you"

"Jo you can't let Tyler have that control over you forever" Danny said, "if more people knew about this you could get help moving past this yourself"

"I'll try it" I said "but if I don't like it don't expect me to stick to it"

"I have a feeling you'll like it" Danny said tearing the plastic off one of the canvas boards Mr. Kellington had in his closet. It was as tall as I was if not taller.

"You're really talented and expressive Jo at least on canvas I really think you could make something happen with this"

"How am I supposed to get my silhouette on the canvas though?"

"I'll do it"

"Huh?"

"You lay out on the canvas and I'll trace your silhouette"

I didn't say anything further and I blushed. It was times like this I had forgotten about my crush on Danny. I knew what he meant but it sounded so intimate and he'd be very close to my body. I shivered at the thought it felt right but wrong at the same time because of what Tyler did.

"Jo what is it?"

"Nothing"

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked looking me in the eyes "I don't want you to ever be uncomfortable around me"

"I…um…I trust you"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"You might want to take your sweater off then" Danny said laying the canvas on the floor "I want to make sure it's an accurate silhouette"

"Oh" I said a little embarrassed removing my favorite yellow sweater showing my tan colored long sleeved shirt.

"See" Danny said helping me down onto the canvas board "just like elementary school"

"I don't remember you having a moustache in elementary school" I said chuckling a little

"Well I am almost eighteen not eight" Danny said smiling at me "hold still okay"

Danny started at my head and he literally making an outline of all my strands of hair that was spread out.

"Danny are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're really going to trace every strand of my hair?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Your hair is part of you that's why" Danny replied, "this portrait should tell your whole story not just part of it"

"It doesn't matter" I insisted

"Well it matters to me" Danny said continuing to draw "you're pretty stubborn you know that?"

"Look who's talking" I muttered smirking

"Spread your arms out a little pretend you're a snow angel"

"Snow angel?" I giggled moving my arms where he wanted "c'mon Danny I'm not five years old you know"

"True but it worked didn't it?"

"Yes"

"Exactly"

There was silence between us for a while as Danny continued to draw and I watched him. It felt like a Titanic moment without the threat of the school building drowning of course. Part of me realized that I couldn't keep a secret like this forever but I just didn't feel ready to let everybody know yet. With Danny helping and urging me to let others know however I no longer felt completely alone anymore.

"I'm almost done okay Jo" Danny said "could you spread your legs a little?"

"…..i don't know"

"Jo I promise I won't try anything" he whispered gently "I can stop anytime you want me to"

"Okay"

I shut my eyes as Danny began to outline my legs. A strange feeling came over me something I never felt before. My body felt hot and a warm moist sensation formed in my panties. I was becoming aroused from my physical attraction to Danny. At the same time I felt like a whore as a memory of Tyler forcing his way inside me came up. I wanted Danny but was scared because of Tyler. My body shook and I began crying

"Jo what's wrong?"

"…"

"It's okay tell me"

"I feel dirty," I finally said, "I feel like a whore"

"You're not a whore Jo" Danny said firmly "what we're doing is not dirty"

"I don't think I can do this"

"Yes you can" Danny insisted "we're almost done okay I got you alright?"

"Did I mess anything up?" I asked

"Nothing a little erasing can't fix" Danny replied

"Danny why are you helping me?" I asked "and why are you so optimistic?"

"You're my best friend Jo I want to help you" he replied "you've been helping me ever since I got back to Green Grove and after being in jail for five years you tend to me optimistic about a lot things"

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Um this is going to be a weird question"

"Weird or not I'm all ears"

"Do you think I'll be able to actually enjoy sex someday?"

"You mean with someone you like?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me and my heart sped up it's beating and I nodded

"Of course you will Jo" he said sincerely "don't let Tyler convince you that all guys are like that some of us actually do care"

_Someone like you_ I thought to myself

"You're so beautiful Jo" Danny went on to say, "I wish I could make you see that; any guy would be lucky to be with you"

I blushed even harder to a point where I think my face was probably beet red.

"All done" Danny said helping me to my feet "let's see what it looks like"

I was surprised to see how accurate the outline was to myself Danny did an excellent job

"Well what do you think?"

"Wow Danny you were right I think this might work" I said amazed "I have to get Mr. Kellington's approval on Monday but I can't wait to start painting this"

"Good I knew you'd like it" Danny smiled at me "you want to swing by Johnny Cakes before heading home we haven't been there together in a while"

"I guess I am a little hungry" I said when suddenly my stomach growled in disagreement

"I'd say a lot" Danny laughed, "c'mon my treat I'll make sure you eat everything too"

Having not felt this good in a long time since the incident I smiled back and said, "I'd like that"


	13. Chapter 13

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 13 Jo's Dream

_I nervously twirled the belt to my bathrobe between my fingers as I stood in front of a mirror. I looked at my reflection up and down unsure of what I was about to do. My frizzy blonde hair was wild as ever and my bright blue eyes had both fear and lust in them. Was I ready for this? I mean really ready for this._

"_I don't see anything wrong"_

_I turned around to see Danny walk into the bedroom. Shirtless with just a pair of jeans on he had his jet-black hair was down to his shoulders. His dark brown eyes enticed me and locked me into his gaze. I bit my lower lip as he walked up to me._

"_Danny…."_

"_I don't see anything wrong Jo" he said, "you're looking at the reflection of a very beautiful young lady and she is you"_

"_I guess so…"_

_Danny chuckled "You guess so? c'mon Jo can't you see it or do I have to show you?"_

_Before I could say anything more Danny leaned in close and kissed me. It took a minute but I felt myself kissing him back and we found ourselves in a heated passion. Danny nudged me over to the bed and laid me down. He then proceeded to untie my bathrobe and I tried to stop him._

"_Danny I don't know if I can"_

"_Do you trust me Jo?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Let me see you then" Danny said continuing to unfasten my robe "all of you I want to love all of you"_

_It wasn't long until I laid naked before him and I felt him gaze me up and down from my head to my toes_

"_You're so beautiful Johannah Marie" he whispered sincerely as his hangs began to explore my naked body. His hands pondered on the bruises that Tyler had left behind and he kissed me some more_

"_I'll never hurt you" he promised, "I just want you to feel good"_

_Danny then removed his jeans and boxers and settled between my thighs. I could feel his erection pressing at my entrance._

"_Danny please…"_

"_You want me Jo?" he teased a bit between kisses_

"_yes"_

_I moaned out loud as Danny slowly entered his member inside me. It took a moment for me to relax and realize that it wasn't Tyler but Danny and I began moving my hips for him to continue and he began thrusting harder and deeper._

"_You like that Jo?"_

"_yes"_

"_Cum for me" Danny whispered moving in and out of me "cum for me Jo"_

"_D-d-danny I…."_

"_Yeah?"_

_Between my feelings for Danny and the tight feeling at the pit waiting to be released I felt Danny urge me on when he rubbed some of his fingers down between my legs._

"_Danny please…."_

"_Tell me what you want," he demanded softly trying to bring me over the edge "tell me Jo"_

_When my climax finally hit I cried out "Danny I love you!"_

_Danny met his climax as well and held me close to him as sleep took over our bodies. I could hear him chuckle a bit just before I closed my eyes and said_

"_Silly little Jo I was waiting to hear you say that" he murmured, "because I love you too"_


	14. Chapter 14

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 14

Mr. Kellington approved of the self-portrait with excitement and since it was almost December now he suggested I get started on it right away. I have Danny to thank for that one. I blushed. I had been thinking about Danny a lot lately since that afternoon he traced my outline for the portrait. Almost every night now I had been having sexual dreams involving both him and me. I don't know exactly where it's coming from but I have a feeling it's because of that question I had asked him I could still hear it in my mind playing over and over like a broken record.

"_Do you think I'll be able to actually enjoy sex someday?"_

"_You mean with someone you like?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me and my heart sped up it's beating and I nodded_

"_Of course you will Jo" he said sincerely "don't let Tyler convince you that all guys are like that some of us actually do care"_

"It's looking good so far"

I nearly jumped out of my skin because I was so into my painting that I didn't even notice Danny standing behind me. Danny chuckled holding me steady and joked "Whoa now you wouldn't want to take that out on the painting"

"Yeah" I mumbled, "do you really think it's good?"

"Oh yeah" Danny replied taking a seat "SVA better watch out because here comes Jo Masterson"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No this time I'm being serious" Danny promised, "I really do think you have a chance of getting in"

"Oh" I said surprised by his answer "well thank you"

"You want to walk home together?" Danny asked, "it will be dark in an hour"

"I really want to finish this part before my paint dries" I said

"I'm sure it will be fine Jo" Danny insisted

"I'm going to finish this" I said "besides I don't know how my dad would react to you walking me home"

"I would think he'd appreciate it" Danny replied, "to at least have somebody looking out for his daughter even if he has been accused of murder"

"I'll be fine" I insisted

"I'll let the people in the office know you're still here then," Danny said "but don't stay too long"

"I won't"

"I'll see you tomorrow Jo"

"You too Danny"

When Danny left I continued my painting but my mind was even more distracted. The most recent dream that I had with Danny was very intense. I remember how he took me and when I was on the brink of my climax I revealed to him my feelings and he did return them as well. I don't think that I'll be telling him that way but I do know that I want to tell him soon. My fear of his rejection however is what was holding me back. I didn't want to loose him as a friend. I figured if I had the courage to tell him I was sexually assaulted then I could find the courage to tell him that I have a crush on him. Or at least I think should anyway.

As I continued to paint somebody was knocking on the classroom door. I looked at the clock it was now five fifteen it was probably the janitor wondering what I was still doing here for.

"Hello Johannah"

I opened the door to come face to face with Tyler who barged himself into the room and a cold shiver went down my spine

"You're here awfully late aren't you?"

"Go away Tyler" I said rather pathetically

"Jo c'mon I just want to talk" Tyler said walking over to my canvas "what's this your latest creation?"

"It's none of your business," I said pushing him away but he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me to him

"From the looks of it; it does look like it's my business" Tyler went on to say pressing himself against me and whispered harshly in my ear "why are your legs spread in the painting? You frustrated Jo? you want me again?"

I felt his erection rubbing against me and all of the memories of Tyler's previous attacks came crashing down on me and he had the nerve to ask me if I wanted him again.

"No!" I said forcefully trying to push him off me "I don't want this!"

"Yeah you do" Tyler said, "that's what this is about right? You little whore!"

"I'll give you what you want" he went on to say "this is our little secret remember Jo?"

My body stiffened and I realized that Tyler didn't know that I told Danny. He must have sensed my hesitation because he tightened his grip on me

"What's the matter Jo?" he snarled "you didn't say anything to anyone did you?"

"…"

"What was that?"

"I didn't!" I cried tears spilling from my eyes "I didn't tell anyone!"

"Good girl" Tyler chuckled "you going to give me what I want?"

"…Tyler please just go I won't tell I promise"

"No" Tyler said coldly "you're mine Jo and I can take you any time I want"

With that said Tyler pushed himself between my thighs and proceeded to violate me once more.

It didn't seem to matter how loud I screamed because I nobody could hear me.

It didn't matter how much I tried to push him away Tyler had me under his control.

I had to put up with this though to protect Danny.

When Tyler was finished he kicked my easel causing my canvas and all of my paints to go falling all over the place. Then grabbed me by the collar of my sweater and said harshly "You're not as innocent as you think you are Masterson; I know about Desai helping you with this"

My eyes grew big in fear "But how…?"

"I saw you two in here" Tyler spat "you don't seem to have a problem spreading your legs to Desai now do you?"

"We weren't-"

"And you better not" he said cutting me off "Desai doesn't know about us now does he?"

"No" I lied quickly

"You sure about that? I wouldn't want to turn into the sociopath he is and have to kill him"

"No"

"If I ever see you hanging around Desai again that's it" Tyler replied "you're mine not his you got that Jo?"

"Yes"

With that said Tyler left me to clean up my canvas and my paints. I cried even harder when I saw the huge blotch of red paint that had been smeared all over the heart of my figure and was now making streaks down the canvas thanks to Tyler. I didn't want to finish my portrait now. I didn't want to try and open up to anyone again. I couldn't talk to anyone again. I especially didn't couldn't to talk to Danny. I was to forever remain silent. I could no longer use my voice because now I no longer had my voice. All I have is silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Beautiful Jo: A Janny Story from Twisted Chapter 15 Special Danny POV

The progress that I was making with Jo to open up and to reveal to everyone what Tyler had done to her all those months ago at prom had come to a halt. Jo had become mute. Jo wasn't talking to anybody not uttering one word. It puzzled me because she seemed fine the last time we talked which was only twenty-four hours ago. When we were in Advanced Art that afternoon Mr. Kellington discovered Jo's self portrait hidden away in the supply closet. Mr. Kellington looked very disappointed at the stated of the portrait. It was smudged in red blotches and had streaks going down the canvas as if Jo just didn't care anymore.

"Johannah look at this!" Mr. Kellington scolded her "how could you be so careless!"

Jo didn't respond just nodded her head

"I don't know if you realize this young lady but time is ticking and if SVA doesn't give you the scholarship they will gladly give it to someone else"

Jo continued to just sit there and take it and when Mr. Kellington realized he wasn't getting through to her at all he dismissed her for the afternoon. As soon as he did Jo made a dash exit while Mr. Kellington shook his head in disappointment.

"Lacey can I talk to you for a second?"

A week had passed since Jo had been ditching Advanced Art and she had become mute. Something was definitely wrong because Jo never skipped Advanced Art she loved painting too much for that.

I figured if Jo wasn't going to start to telling people about what happened then I would; she didn't deserve to go through this alone. I found Lacey in the lunchroom during study hall with the class committee putting up holiday decorations and posters for the upcoming toy for tots drive. Phoebe gave me a kind smile and Sarita threw me a hateful glare not that I actually cared. How the hell Sarita ended up on the class committee I'll never know.

"What's up Danny?" Lacey asked wiping glitter off her hands

"Actually can I talk to you for the rest of study hall in the library?" I asked, "it's sort of important"

"You guys got it from here?" Lacey asked her two friends and the two of them nodded although Sarita still looked royally pissed.

I took Lacey to the back of the library to the restricted section where I was pretty much sure nobody would walk in on us.

"Danny what's going on?" Lacey asked "you know only the teachers are allowed back in the restricted—"

"It's about Jo"

"Do you know what's wrong with her? She hasn't said a word at all in AP for the past week now" Lacey explained "it's like she's mute now"

"She is mute" I confirmed

"Why?"

I sighed "Something terrible happened to Jo after prom and she refuses to tell anyone about it; I think you may need to sit down before I tell you this"

Lacey sat down still giving me a curious look

"Tyler Lewis raped Jo"

"What?!"

"I know Lacey I was just as shocked as you are"

"Why hasn't she said anything?" Lacey asked, "we're her friends"

"She's scared Lacey" I reasoned "she hasn't even told her parents hell I had to practically pull it from her teeth; Tyler threatened to kill me if she said anything"

"All this time though prom was seven months ago Danny"

"I know that's why I'm telling you" I replied "She's keeping this all bottled up inside and it's not good for her; she needs us Lace"

"I know" Lacey said still in shock "I just can't believe that Tyler would do something like that"

"I can he's always seemed shady to me"

Lacey gave me a smile "You like Jo don't you Danny?"

I paused for a moment thinking of what Lacey just said. I knew for sure that Jo had a crush on me and had known that for a while now; however I never really thought about how I felt about her. Jo made me happy she was the first one to give me a chance when I first came back to Green Groove. Jo was there for me when everybody pointed their finger at me and accusing me of murdering Regina. She even tried to help me be able to attend prom. I thought Jo was a very beautiful girl as with a good heart. Right now more than ever Jo needed me to be there for her just as she had been for me. I guess I was falling for Jo.

"Don't get me wrong" Lacey said "I'm not trying to say this is your only motivation for helping her I think you'd do it regardless; but I do know that she likes you"

"Yeah I know" I replied

Before I could say anything further I heard a sniffling nose and some tears from behind the bookshelf.

"Jo!" Lacey gasped

So this was where she was hiding all the time then suddenly then I realized that Jo must have heard everything we had said.

Her face was flushed pink from both her crying and embarrassment and her blue eyes big from shock. I then remembered what my mother said _'You know if a girl does have a crush on you; you should never tell her you know because she'll feel embarrassed always let her tell you herself'_

"Jo it's okay…" Lacey said trying to reach a hand out to her but Jo took off before we could utter another word.

"Shit!" I swore frustrated at how stupid I felt just now and Lacey patted my shoulder "I messed up big time now I was just getting through to her; now she'll never talk to me not only because of Tyler but now I know how she feels about me"

"Danny I'll try talking to Jo" Lacey suggested "you know girl to girl she might tell me some things that she's not comfortable telling you"

"Like how she trashed her self portrait"

"What?"

"I don't know what's gotten into Jo but I'm really worried about her if she's taking it out on her own artwork"

"You think Tyler has something to do with that?"

"Oh I know Tyler has something to do with it for sure"

As I got ready to go home I realized that I had not seen Jo for the remainder of the day. I hoped that I didn't completely loose her friendship based on what I had said. I cared about Jo and only wanted to help. I didn't want her to feel ashamed of her feelings for me either. I noticed the film club goofing around as usual but I didn't see Tyler. Where was that asshole? Both Tyler and the film club usually stayed after school filing all of their amateur projects that I personally did not find all that impressive for high school seniors. I had forgotten my hat in the art studio and made my way down the empty hallway leading to the room. I was surpied to see Tyler trying to get inside the room. My concern for my hat now shifted to whatever the hell was going on with him. When Tyler turned his head to see me he chuckled

"What are you still doing here socio?"

"I could ask you the same" I said stiffly "you looking for Kellington?"

"Actually I was looking for Jo"

I balled my fists in my pockets and grinded my teeth

"Really?"

"Whoa now socio I just want to talk to her; she's a sweet girl isn't she?" Tyler replied "I was hoping to get her take on how the art students at Green Groove work for a new documentary I'm doing"

Bullshit I thought to myself I remember the so-called documentary on me he tried doing back in sophomore year and that nearly kicked me out of school.

"Jo's very talented," I said "but if you wanted to interview her how come you never come during the school day?"

Tyler chuckled and then replied, "I want to get up and personal with her while she's relaxed in her environment I hear she usually paints after school"

"Did it ever occur to you that she likes to be left alone while she's painting?"

"Look Desai my documentary is between me and her okay" Tyler replied coldly "you have nothing to do with it"

"Is that all that's going on between you two?"

Tyler froze and gave me a deadly look and said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just find it strange that you want to be all alone with her after school that's all" I said "most of the time when people want to be alone there's something intimate between them"

"Somebody sounds all alpha over here" Tyler said trying to laugh it off "you want to hit that Desai?"

I found that remark disgusting considering what he had done to Jo and now he was trying to put me in the same category as him I sure as hell don't think so.

"I bet you do" Tyler went on to say "I bet you want Jo to give herself over to you huh?"

"I have a feeling that's something you want Tyler," I said "and for all I know that could be the reason you're here"

"Whoa you calling me a pervert Desai?"

"If the shoe fits"

Tyler looked annoyed now and pissed and I was happy to have handed his bullshitting right to his face and put him on spot

"I would watch what I say if I were you Desai" Tyler said turning to leave "we wouldn't want you to be in another shit wad of trouble the school already pretty much hates you"

"And what the school think of one of it's most favorite jocks if word were to get out about something he did" I said, "your whole popularity would in jeopardy man"

"Fuck you Desai damn no wonder nobody likes you"

"It's a wonder why everyone likes you"

The truth is going to be known someday and I was going to be with Jo every step of the way to get back at that asshole for hurting her.


End file.
